Diaochan's Melody
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: A single choice can change the path of destiny forever. Diaochan learns the truth of her feelings when she arrives in the land of Wu on an important mission. Freedom is what the young lady has always wanted. Is it really possible for two people to find love in a land torn apart by war and chaos? (Diaochan/OC RATED T FOR ROMANCE - Set in the same universe as Land of Might!)
1. Diaochan's Melody

**This is a little side project I am going to be working on between Land of Might! It is set in the same universe as the main story! It will romantic with a little action, and will focus on two people struggling to find love in a land threatened by war! For now, it will be a oneshot! Please let me know if you enjoy it, because I would be very happy to keep writing it! Let us begin!**

* * *

 **Diaochan's Melody  
**

Men fell in battle as a testament to true beauty. In the dead of night swords clashed and warriors exchanged strikes of the blade. A surprise attack had taken the Wu forces by surprise for a second time. However, the person responsible for this deplorable act was not who the castle defenders expected it to be. The first time around the person responsible was none other than Lu Bu. Yet, this time it was somebody very different indeed.

A small scouting party from the nearby castle stood amongst the ruins of a burning village. They found troops in black armour picking amongst the spoils of war, "Is she their leader? A Wu soldier spoke cautiously as he pointed onward.

A beautiful songstress in the garments of a dancer pranced swiftly between the swinging of blade and spear. In simple and precise swings of a powerful whip, she struck her attackers to the ground. Her elegance in battle only matched by her heart melting womanly mystique.

She brought her eyes upward and gave a gentle smile…. "So, you're the foreign warrior in the ranks of Wu?" She began with a delicate and entirely unthreatening smile, "My name is Diaochan…."

Alas, the magnificently gorgeous young woman slapped another of her attackers away and took slow steps toward a man amongst the small band of soldiers. With her hand outstretched, she looked to him with a soft smile of honest intent, "My Lord Lu Bu has sent me to offer you a place amongst our ranks…. He was pleased by your efforts when you fought."

Yunqi cracked his knuckles and took a hesitant step backward. He held his fists up in a defensive stance and slowly gave an uncertain shake of his head, "….You don't understand the situation I find myself in. I am honor bound, and not just by duty, but by destiny as well."

Diaochan gave a kind nod of understanding and brought her whip to bear, "….If you come with me... I am sure you would find an answer to the destiny you seek," her words resonated as smoothly as honey, while an aura of womanly beauty radiated from her truly outstanding form.

She was so gorgeous that even Yunqi found his oath in question amidst the heat of the encounter. His mind remained on his true mission. It was his duty to stand beside the forces of Wu and destroy Lu Bu. If he went against that he would never regain his lost memories.

"I can't do that," he spoke abruptly in response to the wonderfully attractive dancer. He stood in a stance of combat and raised his fists to engage, "I'm not going anywhere with you. Not a chance!"

"Then sadly," Diaochan started as her delicate fingers flexed the whip within her hands, "You leave me with very little choice."

A glowing aura of power started to resonate from the body of the young lady. It swirled around her in the form of glowing flower petals and ensnared the eyes of each common soldier under Yunqi's command. The moon seemed to bask Diaochan in its light, and this only served to make her goddess-like beauty all the more extreme. The delicate songstress spun on her feet and an explosion of beautiful power erupted from her.

"Witness the secrets of my style, warriors of Wu," Diaochan whispered in a low voice before she started to move at a truly incredible speed.

The dancer collided with Yunqi's unit and danced around them with grace and elegance. Each step bore practiced movement of exquisite quality, and slowly but surely she struck all of the soldiers who protected Yunqi to the ground. There was nothing to stop her, and when the captivating light faded from Diaochan's body, every soldier was collapsed upon the ground except one.

"I-Impossible," Yunqi stammered in disbelief as he surveyed the sight around him. His troops all lay scattered and broken, "My men…. All of them…."

"….Please come quietly," the young lady urged the golden haired man with a soft and welcoming voice, "I do not wish to hurt you. It will be much simpler for us both if we go in peace."

"You don't understand," spoke Yunqi in a tone of fear and unease, "….Going with you will seal my fate. The mystic-"

* * *

An intense pain shot through Yunqi's body without any soft of warning. His body shuddered in pain as an agony most pure filled every fibre of his being. The magical glyph upon his chest burned with a fire so intense that it felt as though nerves were being torn clean. However, it suddenly stopped mere seconds before the excruciating feeling became too much to bare. Exhausted, the foreign warrior slumped forward in a heap and gasped desperately for air.

"You bastard," he wheezed bitterly in awareness of Zuo Ci's eternal presence, "Am I just some expendable pawn in your game?"

Diaochan rushed to Yunqi's side in alarm and kneeled beside him. She placed an arm softly around his waist and used her strength to pull the green-eyed man to his feet, "Are you alright? I saw the pained expression upon your face… Do you suffer with some kind of painful ailment?"

"You don't know the half of it," Yunqi admitted exhaustedly. He placed a hand upon his chest and traced a finger across the length of the scar-like glyph through the fabric of his chest. It still tingled and was extremely delicate to the touch.

"Come with me now," Diaochan implored the young warrior with a tone of caring to her already delicate voice, "You have clearly suffered enough on this night."

Alas, Yunqi looked back the faint shadow of Heifei castle in the distance. He let out a defeated sigh and nodded his head. He refused to be a pawn to the will of Zuo Ci and his trickery a moment longer.

"Alright, I'll come with you," spoke the foreign warrior with an exhausted sigh. He felt his heart flutter softly as his eyes gazed upon the beautiful woman. She was the very picture of perfection in female form, at least in his own eyes anyway.

"Then let us depart, before anyone arrives to take you back." Diaochan clasped her warm and dainty hands around one of Yunqi's and swiftly pulled him to his feet. "….You can barely walk," she uttered in a fearful voice, "….Don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"A-alright," Yunqi stammered a little nervously as a powerful red blush burned his cheeks, "…I just," the young man started nervously as he painfully walked with the help of Diaochan.

The songstress still kept her hand clasped around Yunqi's as they walked. His hesitant voice was enough to make her turn her head slightly, "What is it?" she inquired in concern, "I hope you are not in any further pain."

Fire burned as Yunqi's cheeks became redder and redder with every passing second. The way the moonlight shone down upon Diaochan and made her look so graceful made his heart race.

"It's not that," whispered Yunqi nervously as he stopped walking and brought a nervous gaze upon Diaochan's beautiful face, "….I suppose I'm just being foolish…. Do you believe that it's possible to fall in love with somebody at a glance?"

"I'm a songstress," the young woman said with a happy giggle as a smile graced her lips, "I believe that love can exist in many forms. Dance and art are forms of love, and…. I do believe you can love somebody from the first moment you see them."

"Then I'm not insane," chuckled Yunqi nervously as he averted his gaze and looked to the ground, "….You're beautiful," the emerald-eyed warrior whispered.

Diaochan felt a slight pink flush overtake her cheeks, "I seldom hear those words from a man with honesty in his heart," she admitted both truthfully and a little sadly, "Usually I am but a tool to entertain, or to be paraded around a court…."

"Don't say that," Yunqi was quick to speak up in his dislike of such words being used. He brought his powerful green eyes upward again and matched his green orbs with the beautiful brown ones of the radiant young woman, "In the land I come from men would worship a woman of such gentle beauty like a goddess."

There was a pause of speechlessness for the longest time. Diaochan simply walked closer to Yunqi and placed a hand upon his cheek. Her lips curved into a smile as she marvelled at the wonderful sight of his bright and radiant green eyes, "You must come from a wonderful place, foreign warrior," she spoke with a gentle laugh.

"My name is Yunqi," the pale young man started before his expression darkened; "…..The place I come from is very far away from here. I doubt I'll ever go home."

"Yunqi," the lady dancer whispered his name softly in response, "Do not despair…. I used to be a lost wanderer just like you, but I found my way in the end…."

Diaochan placed both of her hands upon Yunqi's cheeks and leaned in closely, "Your eyes are a color I have never seen before. They sparkle green…." In truth, this sight of rare beauty was proving enough to make Diao Chan's usually clouded and uncertain heart race….

"A gift from my homeland, to remind me where I'm from," Yunqi smiled warmly and leaned ever closer to the delicate dancer. Now, the pair were mere inches apart….

"….They captivate me, like a beautiful melody," uttered Diaochan softly as her heart passionately thumped within her chest, "….Would to be unfair to say that I want to be selfish, and lose myself within your gaze?"

Yunqi gently shook his head and slowly leaned in. As he placed his hands upon Diaochan's dainty shoulders, he felt her shudder beneath his touch, "I wouldn't say it's selfish," he said with a caring smile, "It's no more selfish than we wanting to love you for your gentle heart... and your gorgeous smile…."

Unable to hold back any longer, Diaochan closed the gap between their faces and uttered an almost silent prayer, "….Please love me for my heart. It is a love I have always wanted, not a love of obligation, or circumstance…."

"I promise," Yunqi said in a short breath. Moments later their lips passionately locked together in a romantic exchange.

Longing whines of affection resonated from Diaochan in the form of soft moans as she lost herself in the intensity of their kiss. An amazing feeling that flooded her heart, it became stronger and stronger with every passing moment until their delicate lips loudly smacked together in a passionate but loving struggle to convey the emotions of such an intense love at first sight. The young lady hungrily took in the taste of Yunqi's lips as their exchange continued.

Once their kiss ended Yunqi found himself softly clinging to Diaochan with laboured little gasps for breath coming free from his mouth, "….I barely know you, but… I don't want you to leave my side…."

"I promise you Yunqi, I won't," said the radiant dancer with a loving smile as she moved her fingers to entwine with those of her newfound love. "I will always be a dancer with no true place to belong, and you... You are a wander, aren't you?"

The young man nodded and flicked his hair back in the cool night air, "….I have no place in this land… unless I can make my place beside you?"

Alas, Diaochan chuckled softly and took off on a slow walk again. She brought Yunqi along in tow, and looked warmly upward to the shining moon in the sky, "….Let us wander this land together, and create a new song for us both to share…"

Such an honest life was something that Yunqi could have only dreamed of since arriving in this vastly different land. However, he could not help but enjoy the idea of life as a simple wanderer, "I would like that," he admitted his words fondly as he walked beside Diaochan with a smile, "Let's find shelter for the evening and rest…. Come the next morning we can face the world hand in hand…."

Both of them smiled happily. Such a simple but heart-warming idea was something they both really liked the sound of very much. Alas, they began their newfound journey together…. Where they would end up from here would be a wonderful mystery.

 **To be continued?**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this! My plan was to make something for those people who enjoyed Land of Might, but they perhaps wanted more romance instead.**

 **As always, please leave me some feedback if you would like! If people want me to then I will be more than happy to carry this story on between Land of Might chapters! Thank you for all of your support! I am very grateful to all the people who read my Dynasty Warriors projects!**


	2. First Night

**I would like to start by mentioning how happy I am that people are enjoying this little side project. It has gotten far more positive response than I ever thought it would. That said, I am very pleased to be giving you another chapter. Thank you so much for all of the support!**

* * *

 **First Night**

Several hours of searching across the nearby village finally came to fruition in the form of a little inn on the outskirts of Heifei. It was not luxurious, but it would give the two runaways a place to rest their weary heads during their first night together. After all, the harsh coldness of winter was a burden to everybody at this particularly unforgiving time of year. Those not fortunate enough to have a place to take shelter were simply left to freeze.

"I'm sorry that this room was all I could manage to find. Luxury is something I'm sure you're well accustomed to."

Yunqi moved away from the balcony and closed the simple wooden shutters behind as he went. His heavy eyes caught the radiant sight of Diaochan as she sat on the foot of the bed with a contented little smile.

"It's alright, my dear. I promise you… I am also used to receiving far worse treatment than that which you have provided for me." Standing, she made her way across to Yunqi and linked her arm with his. The beaming smile she gave was one of deepest happiness and gratitude.

"That's a relief. I was afraid this little room wouldn't be good enough for a lady of your standing." Yunqi looked around the expanse of his surroundings just to further familiarize himself.

A small abode stretched out before him with basic wooden flooring and a comfortable looking red velvet carpet sitting nearly in the middle. In the furthest back corner was a small log fireplace with softly crackling orange embers. Just a short distance away stood a little oaken table with a couple of chairs. Lastly was the bed, a reasonable sized double sleeping mattress with simple, thin sheets.

"You speak of me as though I am the world's most treasured beauty. I am but a simple dancer." Diaochan rested her head against Yunqi's chest and gave a warm chuckle. This place was enough for her. Just to be free and able to make her own choices was enough.

However, Yunqi couldn't help the frown that slowly gave his lips a downward curve. His mind raced with thoughts in light of his situation. "We will have to keep on moving until we find a place of solitude. I don't imagine it will be long before both sides send scouts to look for us."

Diaochan felt her heart sinking at such a thought. "I do not wish to return to Lu Bu." Her saddened voice rang out with an air of desperation as she brought her other arm around Yunqi's waist. "Since he took the land for his own… he has changed. He cares not for me any longer. The only concern he holds is keeping a grip of control over the land."

Lu Bu, Yunqi could not help but think about the colossal demon in midnight black armor. Regardless of if he wanted to accept it or not, his destiny was most definitely tied to the new ruler of the land. Zuo Ci called him here for the exact reason of aiding the warriors of Wu in their struggle.

"I don't have any reason to return to the people I served either. I won't be forced to walk a path that I can't choose with my own two hands." His wilful defiance of the cards that destiny dealt him was something he would not give up on. No matter what the cost.

Diaochan cast her mind back to some of the things she had heard mentioned in Lu Bu's latest council meeting. "In That case," she began enthusiastically, "I believe I have a safe place in mind that we will be able to reach with little trouble."

"Please, indulge me." A feeling of hope started to rise within Yunqi as he heard the words of his newfound love. Running forever was not a concept he found very appealing. "A plan is far better than wandering aimlessly until somebody finds us."

A mental image in the shape of a map took form within the thoughts of the songstress as she recalled. "We should head west to Jing Province. Liu Biao's lands are safe from the reach of both Lu Bu and Sun Ce."

"Of course!" She was a genius, smart as well as incredibly beautiful. Yunqi could rest easy in his decision to elope even more now. Leaning in, he placed a gentle kiss upon Diaochan's lips before releasing her from his soft embrace.

Now pacing up and down the room, he placed his hand upon his chin in deep contemplation. "Liu Biao is totally neutral to Lu Bu, and he's a stern enemy of the Sun Family. If we can escape the lands of Wu undetected then we should be able ride the rest of the way on horseback. Nobody will be able to go looking for us there."

Such a feeling of peace and tranquillity filled Diaochan with a great sense of underlying joy. Clasping her hands together, she closed her heartfelt brown eyes in deep thought, smiling all the while, "I am sure that once we arrive in Jing we would be able to petition to buy a home. I have a small purse of gold with me."

"I don't believe it," Yunqi smiled cheerfully in response before finally stopping to sit down on the edge of the bed. "This is going better than I thought it would. I have two pouches of salary for my service to Sun Ce. We should count it."

He produced the fair sized bag of coins from the clasp upon his hip and tossed it upon the bed. Coins jangled and rattled as they spilled out across the expanse of the bedsheets.

Coming in a little closer, Diaochan reached beneath the confines of her dancing confines and produced a likewise sized bag of coinage. She spilled it out upon the little table just before the bed and began counting. "One… Two… three…."

* * *

A short while later, the couple sat beside one another at the small table with an excited mutual smile of happiness.

Yunqi collected together all of the coins and leaned back into his chair. "Four-Hundred gold coins. I didn't think that between the two of us we would be carrying a small fortune." It gave him a feeling of hope amidst all of the chaos in the land. Perhaps this completely crazy situation would work out after all.

"Then it is settled, my love." Diaochan looked toward the fireplace with gleeful excitement upon her gorgeously pale features. "Tomorrow we shall set sail for the land of Jing. Once we are able to arrive there safely our new life will begin properly."

"Agreed." Yunqi gave an approving nod and placed a hand upon Diaochan's shoulder."

"You know," he began in a quiet tone as he reflected upon his thoughts, "When I arrived here I thought I would be trapped in the clutches of destiny. I was fearful that there would be no escape. Now though," he continued in happy realization of the truth, "Now that I've met you… I finally see that the choice to live my life was always right in front of me… I just needed to take it with my own two hands."

"…Yunqi… my darling," the words he spoke were enough to give her a fluttering feeling within her gentle heart, "To know I am so dear to you… it fills me with a joy that you cannot even begin to imagine."

"Likewise," he replied gently as he slowly caressed the side of her face with the side of his finger. "I finally feel as though I have a sense of purpose in my life again."

Standing from her seat, Diaochan slowly wandered across to the window and pulled the shutters open. She let out a little gasp of surprise at the sight. "It is already dark outside. It would seem that the sun has set for the evening." Closing the shutters again with a little 'thud' she turned to face Yunqi. He seemed to still be staring at the embers of the fireplace.

The foreign warrior slowly pulled himself up and yawned sleepily. "Well in that case," he started; I think that we should get some rest for the evening. We will have a long day ahead of us travelling to the port."

"But Yunqi," Diaochan purred alluringly with a wicked smile curving her delicate lips. "…I have a much better idea that we could both _enjoy together_ …."

Totally oblivious to the implications within the tone of Diaochan's voice, Yunqi turned with a raised brow of curiosity and folded his arms. "What do you have in mind? It is late after all and the tavern across the way is closed."

An affectionate purr slipped free from Diaochan's lips as she slowly slipped one of her slender hands behind her back. With a simple tug of a couple of strings that held her thin and somewhat revealing dancing attire together, the entire thing slowly began to slide down the curvy expanses of her body until it touched the ground. Alas, she stood bare and unhindered by the confines of clothing, her gorgeous womanly figure most gratuitously on show.

Yunqi's face flushed a deepest shade of crimson red. Subconsciously, he moved his left hand upward to rest upon his chest. His heartbeat was thunderous as he gazed upon the heavenly allure of the woman stood right before him. She was close enough to simply reach out and touch.

Slowly, Diaochan slowly made her way across the room with painstaking precision in the way in which she walked. Her body, it flowed so naturally, almost as it were a dance move in itself. Her hips rhythmically wiggled with every step. Finally arriving at Yunqi's side, she softly pressed the full force of her body against Yunqi.

Her eyes pleaded with desire as she softly reached out and gripped one of his hands within the soft embrace of her own. "Please," she pleaded lovingly with a gentle whine of affection, "I wish for you to show your love to me. I want to know what it's like to be beside somebody that truly cares about me for who I am…."

Yunqi was overwhelmed by the extent of his emotions at this point. His head spun musically as his feelings threatened to overflow and come spilling out. Diaochan's truly angelic beauty, her ensnaring natural form, it was enough to cause his heart to thump even harder.

Leaning in, the blond haired man finally placed a loving kiss upon Diaochan's delicate lips. His whole body shuddered as she whimpered in approval of such a showing of affection. Once he parted, Yunqi slid his arm softly around the dancer's bare back. He drew her in close, and gave a little nod of approval. "It would be my pleasure to share the love I feel for you this evening, my lady."

The couple leaned in once again, tiny sighs of expectation escaping their mouths as they did so. Slowly, their lips locked for a second time. They found themselves caught in a romantic embrace of heartfelt feelings. Love at first sight was a blossom most beautiful indeed.

After parting from their kiss, Diaochan took Yunqi by the hand. She led him gently to the mattress and smiled warmly. "Let us never forget this special moment. It shall mark the true beginning of our new lives together…."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for taking the time to come back to this. I really do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing. As usual, please feel free to leave me your feedback if you would like. Your opinions on my stories are both welcome and much appreciated. I will see you in the next thing I write, and keep on playing Dynasty Warriors!**

 **I also have a little message for all of you Land of Might fans. There will be a new chapter coming in the near future. I am just getting myself warmed up to begin writing it. Thank you all for your patience and kindness.**


	3. The Journey to Jing – Freedom or Slavery

**I felt a wave of inspiration as I was planning story drafts. So, here is a new chapter of Diaochan's Melody! For those of you who are returning readers, thank you very much for waiting so patiently while I wrote the newest chapter. This story still has a long way to go!**

 **Also, for those of you who are new – why not read the story this project is based upon? It's called Land of Might 205AD, and it's based upon Lu Bu's Hypothetical ending of Dynasty Warriors 8 Extreme Legends.**

* * *

 **The Journey to Jing – Freedom or Slavery?  
**

A boat – it was the only way to cross the vast sea and safely escape from the territories of Wu undetected. After all, Yunqi knew in his heart how all of this would go if he or his newfound lover were caught by the other side. Essentially, Yunqi had been 'abducted' while on a scouting mission. There was no other way his now former comrades under the banner of Sun Ce would view the whole situation. Not to mention his own predicament – Diaochan had wilfully turned her back on Lu Bu in pursuit of freedom, something that would no doubt be seen as Yunqi's fault if he were to be caught by the armies of the demon.

Alas, the duo, now fugitives on the run from two powerful lords in a time of great chaos – only had each other to rely upon. For days now, they had bobbed upon the calm waters within their little cabin aboard the passenger ship upon which they had bought passage, and for days, they had talked of what they would do upon reaching Jing Province.

Their room was simple – a basic mattress bed with a couple of chairs and a table, complete with a little storage chest of wood and metal for their clothing and essential belongings. The whole place was small at best – but that did little too offset how cosy it was during the long trip.

Yunqi sat upon the edge of the bed with his legs folded and pondered deeply of their situation. One question never ceased to escape his mind, "Will we ever be free to live our lives in peace?"

"What do you mean, my darling?" Diaochan looked over from the little porthole window and smiled softly, "Once we arrive in Jing there will be no way for our lords to follow us. We will have our freedom – at least that is what I believe in my heart."

Deep thoughts still wracking his mind – Yunqi's brow furrowed in concern, "I just hope that those we once served under will lose the urge to keep on searching for us after some time has passed. I have no intention to serve under another," he admitted with a sweet smile to his songstress lover, "and neither do I wish for you to be any danger…."

"Fear not," Diaochan gave a warm smile of assurance and moved from her chair to sit beside Yunqi. From there she softly rested a hand upon his broad shoulder, "I am more than capable of facing those who wish to dash my dreams of freedom… and besides… as long as we're together the sky is the limit in terms of what we can accomplish. With your strength and charisma, and my beauty… our goal would not be so hard to attain."

"You are right… and such a thing makes me ponder an idea in my mind."

Yunqi looked to his love – his eyes of brightest green burning as seriously as the sun's rays, "What if upon our arrival in the land of Jing… we traversed the local taverns in search of men who would stand beside us… bring soldiers to our cause… and rise to take a piece of land."

"A place that we could call our own – protected by the swords of men and women for the good of peace… the people would be free… and us." Diaochan smiled at such as thought as she linked her arm with the man she loved – her gentle pink lips curving into the smallest of hopeful smiles.

"Exactly," Yunqi nodded as he brought his head to rest upon the shoulder of his lover – eyes closed in deepest thought, "After arriving on land," he began again, "We could travel on horseback to Changsha and settle in the area… rallying men should not be too difficult. After all, the chaos in the land brings many to fight for a noble cause. I saw that first hand serving under Sun Ce."

Smiling, the beautiful dancer nodded in agreement, briefly reaching back to pull the lone clip that held her strands of dark brown hair in place. The entirety of her silly locks pooled down her back and – illuminated by the faint light from the porthole of the ship, she looked so beautiful.

"We should press forth and make such an honest dream a reality," the lovely woman continued with her deep and mesmerizing eyes alive with sparks of joy, "Indeed… with Liu Biao in a state of tension because of Lu Bu's forces… his hands behind the frontline are left thinly defended…. Last I heard his administrator Han Xuan controls Changsha in his absence."

"Then we'll do it," Yunqi declared with determination lacing his smooth voice, "As soon as we reach solid ground we ourselves shall raise money taking out contracts to earn coin… and use the money to conscript men and women to our side – soldiers raised from the ranks of the people for the good of the innocent. We'll make Changsha our own – a land independent of the squabbles of the lords."

"True tranquillity," Diaochan chimed in softly as her grip upon Yunqi's arm tightened just the slightest bit. The look upon her face, it was so contented and she appeared so happy at the very thought of a life free from the fighting of those who wanted power for selfish reasons.

"Indeed – tranquillity that we can bring about with the hard work of our own hands." After placing a soft kiss upon Diaochan's lips Yunqi stood and made his way toward the porthole – his eyes wide with ambition as he looked out upon the glory of the open sea.

"I'll not be bound by the painful snares of destiny. With the woman, I care for so dearly beside me… I'll make my mark upon this world and create a place for the better of the innocent."

However, for the briefest moment the blond warrior's lips curved into a dark and cloudy frown, "I'll not be dominated by your will Zuo Ci… my path is my own to forge… and I'll not be used as a sword to deliver your will."

Still – his thoughts flickered back to somebody he'd left behind in the land of Wu – somebody he wished he'd had the time to take along with him. Her gentle face and his eyes of purest innocent blue, combined with her soft black hair. Ai – his servant, how he wished she were here with him now during this, his moment of strength.

Regardless, he gave a thin smile in light of her memory and looked back the calm waves of the ocean, "I'm sure she is okay in Wu…."

* * *

 **Meanwhile – Jianye (Wu Capital)**

"My Lord," Zhu Ran bowed in the throne room of the Wu capital. Lady Lianshi stood to the side of the audience chamber, her hand rested firmly upon her heart. After all, Yunqi had been missing for over a week now, and barely a trace of his whereabouts had been uncovered.

Sun Ce stood at the forefront of the vast and velvet carpeted hall, his expression stern as he thought about his options, "Please, go ahead," he began with a calm smile, "Have you got any information for me about the foreign warrior? Does anybody have an idea as to where he is now?"

Lianshi watched from her place on the side-lines as Zhu Ran's expression crept into that of a weak smile, and he nodded, "Yes my Lord," he started with his hands clasped together, "Though Yunqi's men did not survive the encounter… the common folk at an Inn just outside of Heifei last saw him with a hooded woman."

A woman wearing a hood? Lianshi listened with greater interest, unease fluttering in her chest over her missing friend.

They say he was scratched and wounded… many believe it to be an abduction," Zhu Ran stood back slightly and took a breath before continuing, "After that the trail runs cold… however…. Some sailors at the docks say that they saw him boarding a ship bound for Jing Province… three days ago. They say he was alone, though we cannot confirm the truth of their reports."

"Jing Province?" Lianshi finally broke her silence and took a step forward, her delicate whitish hands resting within her lap, her lips creased in a nervous frown. "Then please… Lord Sun Ce," she kneeled in a showing of respect and lowered her head, "Please… allow me to gather a contingent of my Lady Guardsman and sally forth in pursuit."

She wanted more than anything to ensure they safety of her comrade and friend. Every passing moment made her heart pound in fear, "I beg of you…. If I leave for the next ferry then I will only be couple of days behind."

Raising her head from the ground slightly, the curvaceous lady of Wu looked onward as Master Sun Ce pondered the idea in his head. Every second felt like an eternity, but finally, Lianshi felt great relief as he nodded with a small smile upon his lips.

Taking a step forward, Sun Ce unfolded his arms and flexed his muscles, letting out a slight chuckle, "Very well, Lianshi. Though naive, Yunqi has served the people of Wu well during his time here. If the rumours are true and he has been abducted… I'll leave it to you to make sure he's brought back safely."

"Thank you for this chance, My Lord," bowed the dark haired woman gratefully as she stood once again, "I'll leave right away, and I will not let you down… I promise."

"I have faith in you," Ce's voice came with a hint of warmth, "Please, go forth and bring him back… and if you want to… you can take his lady attendant along too…. She might just prove useful in your search."

"As you wish, My Lord," Lianshi turned and made her way toward the door, "I shall return once I have news on Yunqi."

* * *

Alas, Madame Bu was on a mission – and she would not rest until she had found her dearest companion and brought him back to the lands of Wu safely. However, as she walked through the hallways of the beautiful palace, her thoughts became the slightest bit fearful.

She took leave of her senses for a moment, and placed a gentle hand upon her heart, "Abducted," Lianshi whispered quietly as she thought of Yunqi's face, his bright hair and his powerful eyes of mysterious foreign flare, "I truly hope you are safe… my dear friend…. I have yet to truly thank you for all that you did to help me in my time of need."

The lady's heart fluttered with a stern determination, and in her powerful brown eyes there burned flames of utmost passion akin to that of a warrior woman of Wu. "I will not rest until I bring you home… on my life and my honor… that is a promise…."

However – one question remained. Would she be able to find Yunqi before it was too late? Not only that, but who in the world could've been responsible for overpowering and capturing him in the first place. There were too many unknown factors here, and Lady Lianshi was far from happy about that.

"Wait for me Yun," she whispered as her heart pounded within the confines of her chest, "I will be beside you soon… please… have faith in me. I will protect you…."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter through to the end. If you enjoyed the read then please feel free to leave me some feedback if you would like. I'm always eager to hear what my readers think, and your opinions are always welcome.**

 **Well – thanks again and please keep on supporting Dynasty Warriors. I'll see you in the next chapter of the story!**


	4. Heartfelt Flames

**IMPORTANT - There are going to be some changes to the story, so please read these authors notes at the start and end of the chapter.**

 **First off, the rating of Diaochan's Melody will be increasing to M in the chapter after this one. Please be sure to favourite or subscribe so you can keep track of the story after the next update. Secondly, I already have an idea for a sequel planned, and I'm sure that those of you who are fond romance will like it a lot.**

 **Last of all, for those of you who enjoy this project, why not go back and read the story it's based upon. It's called Land of Might 205AD. I also write for other fandoms such as Fire Emblem and Huniepop if you're interested. Now then, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Heartfelt Flames**

Diaochan and Yunqi had long since arrived in the city of Changsha, and having made a deal with some local traders, they finally had a plan to cement their bid for freedom. It was under the first rays of morning sunlight that they pondered their place in the world, and more importantly, what would be needed next – money. Swords often followed the calling of gold or silver in times of war. Now, in a land ruled by the might of Lu Bu, that same concept was more powerful than ever. Ever since the capital had fallen to the demon of war, men and women alike fought tooth and nail for glory.

A single golden coin held so much power – it could ensnare the hearts of lesser men in the hope of fame and fortune. Furthermore, it could ensure the loyalty of even those who sorely lacked integrity. It was time to make a stand for the good of the people – to create a home for those who were hungry and homeless. Those who had been kept underfoot by the tyrannical ambitions of feudal lords needed a voice, somebody to fight for them. It was with that in mind that Yunqi and his beloved Diaochan strived onward with a fragile dream close to heart.

Yunqi cast his gaze of vibrant green toward a huge building of greyed stone and cobwebbed doors. Outside was a banner, its lettering long since faded and illegible with the passage of time. Its windows had simple shutters across the outside. There was no denying that, though the large abode they'd come to purchase from a travelling merchants guild was old, it was functional and serviceable.

Diaochan was the first to take a step, her feet carrying her across to the doorway with grace and poise. She leaned in with outstretched fingers, pulling one of the heavy double-doors open.

Dust swept through, bringing a gentle cough from her lungs. Smiling regardless, she looked back to Yunqi, her beautiful eyes flickering with hopefulness. "The trader said this place was once the guild hall of a local military band. They say it hasn't been used since the Yellow Turban Rebellion, but it is quiet, spacious and secluded here, quietly nestled in the woodland outside of the city."

"Indeed," Yunqi moved to meet her – placing a hand upon one of her slender shoulders as he eyed their new home. "It should make for an excellent base of operations for us. From here, we can reach the outlying villages and recruit men from the local taverns. I imagine there are always farmhands and young sell swords looking to make a name for themselves."

A gentle chuckle escaped from Diaochan – she slinked her fingers around Yunqi's waist, nestling her head against his toned chest. "There are always those who seek a master at times like this. You shall be such a leader, Yun… and I will stand beside you as Mistress of our band of warriors."

The songstress looked so beautiful under the light of the morning sun. Smiling, Yunqi leaned in to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead, leading her by the hand inside the worn looking hall. With his offhand, he picked up a candle from one of the side tables, using its illumination to navigate the dimly lit hallways.

Though aged on the outside, internally the structure and its faculties were in fantastic condition. Currently the duo stood in awe at a large entrance chamber, with chairs on either side and a wide table of oaken brown in the middle. Nodding to himself, Yunqi approached it, placing his candle in the middle and standing to admire the artisanship.

"We'll use this place as our meeting hall – and once we have more hands available, we'll build more structures along the outer woodland, a barracks and such. Then we can grow and expand, and once we're ready…."

Diaochan gripped his hand tightly, perching herself against one of the wide chairs for a hint of respite. "Once we have enough men under our banner we'll advance on the city from our hideout, and take it as our own. Changsha will be known as a place of freedom - separated from the chains of brutal ambition… and we'll finally be able to live in peace, far away from the lives we once knew."

Something about Diaochan's words sparked a revelation in the mind of Yunqi. He nodded to himself in confirmation – admiring his thoughts. "We need a banner," he began with a smile. "We've not yet created a banner to champion our cause."

"You can leave that to me, my love," Diaochan answered softly, knitting her fingers together in a clasp. "You will be quite pleased to know that I am skilled in artistic matters. I will certainly be able to craft us an emblem worthy of respect."

"Fantastic." Yunqi was most impressed. It seemed that Diaochan truly was a woman of many talents, and to have her at his side like this was a blessing more wonderful than any other.

There was still much to be done, however, and every moment spent idol gave birth to a hint of fear inside the blond-haired warrior. After all, he'd come so far beside his beloved lady, and he wouldn't rest until their goal was realized. That said - it was time for him to venture toward the local tavern and enquire as to where a band of masterless men could be found.

Yunqi turned to Diaochan and reached out, placing a caring hand upon the side of her heavenly-soft cheek. "Please stay here for the moment and be safe. I'm going to ride toward the nearest village, but I'll be back soon. Please, my dearest, take care of yourself until I return."

At first he was expecting to find opposition to his swift departure. Much to his surprise however, the gorgeous dancer simply nodded her head and nestled against his chest for a moment. Leaning in, she brushed her soft lips against his own, a soft moan of enjoyment sliding free from her as she caressed him tenderly.

"Or," Diaochan chuckled with innocent glee, "You could help me find a room within which we could rest… and we could _indulge_ for a short time. It's been so long since we've had time to truly share our affections. After all… we were cramped on that tiny boat for so many long days."

Caught off guard by such forthright desires, Yunqi felt his entire body heat up. His heart, fuelled with compassion, thundered like a rainstorm in a cloudy evening. A smooth smirk curved his lips, and leaning closer, he stole the lips of his lady love for a second time, slipping an arm around her slender back, caressing her delicate skin with the tips of his digits.

Low moans of approval escaped from the young woman as she deepened their embrace. Yunqi's body tensed in urgency, as he felt a foreign sensation, the beautiful moist lashings of Diaochan's tongue slide within the confines of his mouth in passionate exploration. Overwhelmed by red-hot senses, the green-eyed fighter felt his entire body yield in surrender, lightly digging his nails into Diaochan's back.

How beautifully ironic that a woman so kind and soft-spoken would hold such flames of intense desire beneath the surface. In all honesty, Yunqi could scarcely believe just how strong a longing she had to be loved by an honest person. However, he would never hold such a thing against her. If there was one thing he'd learned in their time together, it was that his wondrous lady had supposedly suffered greatly under her former lord, Lu Bu.

Edging back – the songstress stared lovingly into Yunqi's eyes – licking the faint glisten of silvery saliva from her lips, and swallowing with quiet appreciation. Her cheeks, blazing a deepest crimson, glowed under the soft orange light of the candle. She shuddered for a moment, appearing to writhe in womanly discomfort, before hastily taking Yunqi by the hand and leading him away.

"Let us find a place more fitting than this to _bind our hearts_. I don't wish to look into your eyes with such compassion in this wide open hall…."

Something about the purity of those words shook Yunqi to his core – but in a very delicate way indeed. "Very well," he nodded softly, a gentle droplet of fiery sweat dripping from his forehead. His body ached for the gorgeous woman in all of her fullness. "If that is what you wish then I shall not deny you the release you so dearly crave, my most wonderful lady… Let us find a place to rest."

* * *

The search was long and ardous, taking the couple through a long, winding expanse of corridors, past ancient libraries filled with scrolls and huge armoires stocked to the brim with illustriously shimmering swords and finally designed shields. Beyond all that, past even the expanse of a desolate storage room of pottery and artistic pieces, lay a room that bore similarity to a bedchamber.

Yunqi eyed it in all of its glory, still being led by the hand as Diaochan sauntered inside. His eyes, bright and attentive, scanned the four corners of the room, so lavishly wide that it struck him with awe. Wide carpets of red fabric sprawled across the expansive floors, desks and chairs winding across the outer walls alongside cabinets and shelves. In the centre, wide and abundant with dusty sheets, was a bed, adorned silken fabrics.

Releasing his hand finally, Diaochan stopped just short of the foot of the bed. She smiled with shy passions, her beautiful face upturned by the warmest of loving intent. Every inch of her looked so amazing in the warm flicker of orange light. Her shadow danced musically against the wall, its amazing shape seeming to almost have a life of it's own.

With a gentle voice, the songstress cooed Yun, beakoning him forth with an alluring waggle of the finger. "Come here, my dearest Yunqi," she rasped softly, no doubt overcome by the calling of her intimate desires. "I want to give you my thanks…. No, more than that, I want to show you my undying love and gratitude for bringing me here to Jing…."

Reaching behind her back, she gave a gentle tug of a ribbon tied just above her shoulders. As if taken by a gentle gust of wind, her garments, thin and form fitting around her shapely figure, slid to the floor with hauntingly musical allure. There she stood, a pair of hands resting upon her ample chest for concealment of delicate regions. Meanwhile, her curvaceous legs, beautifully long and perfectly formed, glowed softly, innocently against the light of yet another dim candle.

Only a single piece of fragile clothing remained – the final bastion of protection for her area of most feminine glory. Undergarments, laced and thin, held together by strands of simple pinkish-white fabric, cling tightly to her rounded derierre, obscuring her most special place from view.

Yunqi's entire body throbbed under a great pressure – his senses fast blurring under a wave of most loving desire. He reached upward, releasing the buttons, on his red waistcoat-like tunic. In a few simple movements he released all of the clasps, tossing the garment aside to leave his toned, manly chest on perfect show.

"Your innermost desires are my deepest wish, milady," he confessed with allure, moving closer and closer with eyes of sparkling, deadly charm, "I wish to share my every special moment with you like this… forever hand in hand against the chaos of this world."

The two embraced, skin touching skin as they explored, digits scratched and caressed, and hands pawed in exogenously fiery passion. Diaochan took the initiative, winding one of her long arms around the foreign warrior's waist and pulling him in close.

He surged under a fire most intense, the sensation of her large, perfectly rounded bosoms pressing against his chest with reckless abandon. There she held him, trailing powerful kisses against the nape of his neck with unstoppable heat. Her lips were like a magic he could not describe, reaching out and snaring his heart to her whim. He'd submitted to Diaochan wilfully, and would do anything to appease her during this, their moment of deepest love.

Yun felt his senses shudder, his feet edging back slowly until he topped, the sensation of fabric, the softness of the bed, against him. There he laid, defeated and awaiting his passionate punishment. Diaochan leaned in closer, bringing her hands to the waistband of his martial artist pants. She brought them down with a soft tug, bringing away his undergarments with just as much effort.

With a smile the songstress moved upward, parting the fabric of her underwear with a lonesome finger, revealing her beautiful womanly flower, spread wide with honeydew-coated petals, to the hungry emerald eyes of her lover.

"Yunqi," she rasped with short, passionate breaths, "I want to feel us together like this forever… entwined as one."

Without another word, the gorgeous young woman eased down upon him.

"My lady," Yun breathed hard amidst a sea of bliss. "I'll be forever yours… no matter what it takes… no matter what I have to do. I'll never stop caring about you, Diaochan."

"I too, will love you always, Yunqi. My heart is yours... along with everything else that I am in this world."

Words of truth - they resonated within the young rogue with great joy. He'd do anything to keep his fragile little world with Diaochan alive for just a moment longer. In the space of mere weeks she'd changed everything for him, and he owed her so much.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you once again for your time and support. I really like to see people enjoying the things I write. That said, please feel free to leave some feedback if you like. I'm always eager to hear from my readers. Is there anything you might like to see from the story in future? Let me know!**

 **I'm also open to writing oneshots between Yunqi and the other Dynasty ladies. Is there any specific pairing you might want to see? I take suggestions.**

 **Well, that's everything. Keep on supporting Dynasty Warriors and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Spreading the Word

**I know it's been a while, guys, but would you like some more Diaochan's Melody? If so, you're in luck. I thought I'd sit down and take a couple of moments to build the next part. Also, if you're a regular follower of my story, I'm still open to character and story pairing ideas if you have some in mind? Are there any Dynasty Warriors characters you'd like to see together?  
**

 **Would you like to see Yunqi paired with any of the other Dynasty Warriors ladies? Let me know! Now, let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **Spreading the Word**

Now was the moment of truth. Within the many Changsa drinking houses, secluded in alleyways and hidden shadowy meeting points, Yunqi set the next step of his shared plan in motion. With bags of gold from hired work in hand, he went about buying swords. One-hundred men, two hundred, a thousand. _Enough to bring the revolution._ Word on the grapevine was that the common people suffered in these times of war. Well? There'd be a change for that soon enough.

To be nameless was to be one's own master, to choose one's own fate. No matter the cost and no matter the pain, Yunqi would never return to the binding leash of Zuo Ci's plans and wishes. His goal was too pure, his dream to great. Nay, not even the legendary Blue Dragon of Guan Yu would change his mind.

"The plan is simple." Yunqi placed a bag of coins in the conscript captain's hand, his smile calm and assuring. If he were to have any hope of making this wayward dream a reality, _he needed to play the part of a leader._ Only the strongest and smartest ruled men, both qualities he'd have to master along the road. "Take your men... all five-hundred of them, and report to our stronghold along the forested road to Changsha. Once there, Lady Diaochan will set you on your way."

"Huh," the captain gave a sly smirk, stuffing the coins in his pocket. A tall man, striking roughness to his features, covered in scars and a long, black beard. He narrowed his brown eyes, giving an abrupt bow of the head. "So the rumours about a foreigner building an army are true after all. You're here in the flesh with gold in hand... _and gold's the language I speak, kid."_

So, the word of Yunqi's plan was spreading along the sell sword circle, was it? _Good._ The more people who knew, the more people who could be brought to the cause. They'd already come so far in just a short months. Several thousand conscripts. Several bands of disgruntled raiders... even brought a clan of tribal warriors under their banner with promise of land and freedom.

"Good," Yunqi gave a suave curve of the lips, punching his fists together. Different warriors had different wants and needs, after all. Some wanted simple coin, some wanted care and consideration, while others wanted a simple place to live in peace. Either way, it was a case of knowing who wanted what. "If you help me take this city for my own I'll be sure to slide even more coin your way... and when me and my lady are on the throne? You and your boys will be thanked for your efforts."

"Aye. That we will, won't we?"

The deal was done. The captain was smiling. Everything was settled. Yunqi watched as the leader of his newest band of swords turned and thumped away on heavy feet, his butch outline evaporating, becoming one with the darkness of night.

 _"Alone at last,"_ Yunqi sighed, thankful for it, as well. The day had been long, his journey across the city even longer. What he wouldn't give right now for a moment of rest in the arms of his love. He'd earned it.

 _"Diaochan."_

In so many ways Yunqi couldn't help but see her as a savior of sorts. Her gorgeous, elegant dancing. Her soft-spoken demenor. Not to mention her soothing smile. By chance they'd met, two people wishing with all of their hearts for freedom. Now? Together, they were closer than they'd ever been before to making that dream a reality.

It was with that thought plainly in mind that Yunqi pushed on. Out of the dirty side street he crept, falling into the late-night crowd of peddlers and drunks. There was still one more place to go before heading back home. Well, if their forested fortress could be called home.

"They say Gan Ning holds sway in these parts. I'd have to agree, considering the last time we fought."

A true battle to test the mettle. One hardly forgettable.

"It took myself, Lianshi and Zhu Ran just to come out in one piece. I wonder..."

Turning the corner, squeezing his way through the gaps in the passersby when and where he could, ignoring their many ramblings and idle chatter, Yunqi came to a stop on the corner, nearest the tavern behind an old traders stall. He breathed in the night air, pulling his final bag of gold from the satchel at his hip.

 _"Would Gan Ning join our cause?_ If we had somebody like him on our side, somebody to rule over all these hired hands and rough warriors... we'd stand an even better chance. In fact, our victory would be all but assured."

Clutching the bag of coins tighter, squeezing it between his palm, Yunqi set off on the road toward the city gates. With today being so tiring, his final stop brought a flutter of warmth to his chest.

Down the road he stopped in front of a small building of stone, a lopsided sign hanging overheard. Outside the door a pair of greasy-haired louts shambled and staggered, rambling back and forth about the lord of the city, something concerning Liu Biao's cowardly manner of rule, silver cups in hand.

"The tavern. Boy I never tired of stopping for a drink. One memory I didn't lose when I came here."

* * *

Working his way to the counter, the blond lad perched himself against a stool, propping his head against his arms. His thoughts sank away in a sea of voices, people all around him, the warmth of laugh and cheer bringing him to ease. _No better place to unwind than-_

"Evening my young lord." The warm, teasing voice of a girl pulled him from his musing, his eyes of shining green peering upward to meet the owner. "Interest you in a cup of wine? You look like you'd be better for it."

A short girl, deep, dark eyes and mid-length black hair pulled tight into a bun. There she stood, a bright smile, arms folded around the waist of her long blue-green dress as she awaited his reply. Yunqi however, was more taken by her looks, if only for an instant. Pretty enough. Rounded face and button nose, lips a blushing pink.

Pulling himself away, he took out a coin from the pocket of his waistcoat, flicking it her way.

"Yes, actually," he nodded in reply, fingers tapping softly against the wood of the counter. "I'd just so happen to love a drink right about now. Pardon me for asking, Miss, but do you have a name?"

"Ying... and thank you," she reached under the counter and brought out a fresh cup.

 _Ying, huh?_ A very modest name for a girl working a tavern. Yunqi took his freshly poured wine, swilling it around in thought. He'd do just about anything to switch off from the stress of his mission.

"Say," he spoke up, Ying turning to face him again. "What's the gossip going around town right now? Anything really... I could just use some conversation."

"Well." Ying pondered, stopping and tapping her finger against her chin. "I've got it," she continued, snapping her fingers. "Old man Shen finally sold his market stall to the noble folk working in the castle. Apparently they've been after it for years."

As plain and simple as the talk was, Yunqi was grateful for the distraction. Now, to sit here, drink another couple of cups of the good stuff and enjoy the-

 _"But that's not the big news."_

Ying smiled excitedly, leaning over the counter with a sheepish smile. She came in close, so close Yunqi could feel her breath against his ear. "Word has it there's a foreigner travelling around all the taverns in Changsha. Light skin and green eyes. He's buying all the soldiers he can... _They say he's building an army for some reason..._ and there's a beautiful songstress at his side."

"But," Ying giggled, pulling away and holding her arms behind her back, head tilted in a cheerful grin. "That's just a story. I doubt it's even real. But I wonder... _You have light skin... and green eyes... could you be-"_

A soundless gasp from the lass, but she shook the thought away, hurriedly collecting another bottle of wine from under the counter, giving Yunqi a quick bow. "I'm letting my imagination run away with itself. You have a good night now s- Sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Yunqi," alongside a casual smile to ease the girl's wild ideas. True and worthy of a smile as they were, now wasn't the time to attract attention. "Yunqi. Just a man with a cause to fight for and a woman in his heart."

"Well Yunqi," Ying leaned across one last time, refilling his half empty cup. "You enjoy your drink, and thank you for stopping by."

So it was true, Yunqi pondered, sure now more than ever. It wasn't just the ramblings of an old soldier captain earlier. Word of his cause was spreading. People were beginning to tell stories.

A smile - one both heartfelt and relieved.

"Looks like I'm getting closer to making this whole thing a reality. Don't worry, Diaochan. We'll do this together. For the people. _For our future._ "

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you go, everyone. Another chapter finished. Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future. As always, feel free to leave your feedback. Your readership is greatly appreciated and I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Thanks again!**


End file.
